planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
June 29, 2017 Update (PS4 EU)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 (EU) servers will be coming down at 6am (PST) 1pm (UTC) for an update. The approximate downtime is 3 hours and will require a client download. Additions and changes are listed below: Continent and Meta *Players will now log in at a continent's Warp Gate. *Faction continent population imbalance threshold from 15% to 10%. *Made adjustments to the Reinforcements Needed system to select more ideal spawn locations, and increased the maximum number of available spawns from 2 to 3. *Terminal types have been consolidated for all non-Koltyr continents. *Ground vehicle terminals now spawn all ground vehicle types with the proper benefits. *Air vehicle terminals now spawn all air vehicle types with the proper benefits. *All vehicles can be spawned in the Warp Gate regardless of benefits. *The continent of Hossin has received a new, clearer sky. *The BioLab domes have been made opaque. This change increases performance when fighting in or around BioLab areas. *All BioLabs have received this new opaque dome (and new interior lighting,) but the performance increase is currently only available to Amerish, Hossin, and Esamir, with Indar coming in a later patch. *Eastern and Western AV Turrets at The Crown are now Anti-Infantry Turrets *A lattice link from Rime Analytics to Eisa Mountain Pass has been added. Continent Benefits Amerish *No longer reduces infantry consumable costs. *Now allows base generators to regenerate 5 health per second when destroyed. *This is equivalent to a 10 minute self-repair on non-SCU targets, and slightly more than a 13 minute self-repair on SCUs. Indar *No longer reduces air vehicle costs. *Now increases heat efficiency for base turrets (previously the Amp Station benefit.) Esamir *No longer reduces ground vehicle costs. *Capture points of connected bases you own now increase infantry shield pool by 50 when standing near them. Hossin *Benefit remains unchanged, allowing Ammo Towers and Air Pads to repair nearby allied vehicles. Facility Benefits Tech Plant *Is now required for both Main Battle Tanks and Liberators. *Hacked Tech Plant terminals will always yield MBT and Liberator spawns, regardless of whether that faction owns a Tech Plant or not. Amp Station *No longer increases heat efficiency for base turrets. This benefit is now awarded on Indar continent lock, instead. *Amp Stations still provide turret repair over time, same as Live. BioLab *BioLabs still provide infantry health regeneration in friendly regions, same as Live. Amerish Refresh *The grassy continent of Amerish has been refreshed with improved environment art, and many bases have received adjustments and additional polish as well. Ikanam BioLab *The Ikanam BioLab has been replaced with an entirely new superstructure. *Two new vehicle-capturable control points can be found on the outskirts of the base. *From there, infantry can fight their way deep into the superstructure to capture a third and final control console. *The lattice links surrounding Ikanam have been adjusted to allow for players to move through satellite bases without having to pass directly through Ikanam itself. Xelas and Onatha Biolabs *The two remaining traditional Biolabs have received a pass on cover and overall combat flow. Subterranean Nanite Analysis *SNA has been removed, as well as its link on the lattice. *The area has been replaced with areas prime for vehicular combat and construction bases. Ikanam Triage Station *Added more cover with improved sight lines geared toward defenders. *Refined terrain and increased pain field size around spawn and teleporter rooms. Sungrey West Gate *Restructured spawn room flow and added an additional vehicle pad facing west. *Various cover improvements and terrain polish. Lithcorp Central *Moved the teleporter room to bypass camping from the banana building. *Minor additions and adjustments to attack and defense routes. *Made the vehicle pad more accessible. AuraxiCom Network Hub to The NC Arsenal *The road between these two bases has been completely redone to create a more open flow that doesn’t contest The Auger directly. The NC Arsenal *A new road down the mountain north of NC Arsenal allows players to cut close to Moss Ravine, and fight in the field north of Sungrey West Gate. The Ascent *Refined Sunderer locations. *Increased cover and restructured flow over capture points. *Removed a number of jump pads and added anti-infantry turrets to the tower. *The lifts on the northern side of the base now only go down, and a hackable vehicle pad can be found at the bottom. *Attackers from Rockslide Outlook can assault the base using two new paths that scale the mountain. Infantry Knives *Knives have received new wield animations. NSX Yumi After a short firing delay, the Yumi will unleash an accurate five-round burst, allowing for quick and efficient mid-range takedowns. Yumi also has access to a large selection of attachments, including Underbarrel Smoke and Grenade launchers, extended magazines, optional ammo types, and more. NSX Tengu This mischievous SMG is defined by its automatic firemode that releases four pellets per shot, perfect for dispensing of close quarters adversaries. From the hip, the weapon has a wider spread, and while aiming down sights, a built-in smart choke narrows the pellet spread for engaging mid-range targets. Hardlight Barrier *Engineers can now unlock and equip a Hardlight Barrier which, once deployed, provides chest-high cover from incoming attacks. *“Draw Fire” experience and ribbons have been added; triggering when targets who damage your Hardlight Barrier are killed. *A Draw Fire directive has also been added to the Engineer’s Directive Tree. C4 C-4 can now be deconstructed by Engineer Repair Tools Detection Devices *Motion Spotters, Recon Devices, Scout Radar, Proximity Radar *Detection versus infantry is no longer contingent on player speed *Now detects infantry targets that are not crouching, standing, or crouch-walking Claymore Detonation angle from 90 to 135 degrees (does not widen trigger area.) TRAP M1 *Dev Note: These adjustments should increase the range and accuracy on the 2x burst, and further separate it from the 3x burst. *Tooltip no longer mentions single-fire mode. *2x burst horizontal tolerance from 0.4375 to 0.15 *2x burst ADS bloom from 0.07 to 0.06 *2x burst Hipfire bloom from 0.14 to 0.12 EMP Grenade *Cost from 75 to 50 *No longer drains ability energy *No longer disables Sunderer Deployment Shield **(Still drains Minor Cloak implant, Sunderer cloak, and infantry affected by a Sunderer cloak.) *No longer clears HUD indicators (but still shows HUD static) *Fixed an issue where players within line of sight, and greater than 12 meters, but less than 15 meters would only have their shields reset, instead of take them offline. AV MANA Turret *The AV MANA Turret will now render more often at further ranges. Underbarrel Grenade Launcher *Ammo capacity from 2 to 3 Underbarrel Smoke Launcher *Ammo capacity from 2 to 3 *Ammunition resupply tick rate from 4000ms to 5000ms *Now has a 2x headshot multiplier (like Underbarrel Grenade Launcher) Emergency Repair *MAX Emergency Repair has received new particle effects on use. Cosmetics *The "Stop Killing Yourself" decal is now available in the Depot. *Doku’s Nomad armor set is now available to New Conglomerate soldiers, and may be found on the depot. *AVA armor may now be purchased per class, in addition to the armor bundle. Vehicles Lightning, Vanguard, Prowler *These vehicles have received improvements to their traction on slopes, braking power, acceleration, and turn rates. Bug Fixes *Polish to NSX Kabuto. *Fixes to broken decals. *Fixes for Saron muzzle flash. *Fixed attachments on NS-15 Gallows. *Usurper cosmetics should now show. *Adjustments to VS HA arms in first person. *NS-15 Gallows can now equip camouflage. *Fixed typo in Valkyrie’s Scout Radar tooltip. *Fixed skinning on Female Darkstar shoulders. *Fixed missing texture on Sunderer Riot Armor. *Various fixes to exploitable Construction areas. *Fixed a bug with nanites incorrectly resupplying. *Fix for VS Munitions Pouch rank 1 not providing ammo. *Corrected typo on Harasser Nanite Systems cosmetic kit. *Explosive damage should once again award assist experience. *Explosions are now more consistent on different material types. *Fix for impact effects not appearing on certain Hossin mud tiles. *Repairing Harassers no longer connects the repair beam to the sky. *You can now correctly enter the Valkyrie from the top of the vehicle. *Made solid some base banners that were acting like one-way shields. *Air Pads at the Indar Northern Warp Gate should now resupply ammo. *Infantry no longer inherit a strange glow when getting struck with explosives. *Reduced the overlap of Hossin's moon over terrain during certain times of day. *Fixed an issue with Trooper Immortal helmet showing headless at certain ranges. *Fixed a bug where the Medic's Shield Recharging Field would not show special effects under certain conditions. Known Issues *Amerish Continent Locking bonuses are sometimes disabled for the faction that locked it last. Category:PS4 Patches